The Ultimate Turnabout of Ultimate Destiny
by BadgeWolf
Summary: Yes, it's a crack-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Previously:

Ema Skye was infected by a virus that turns people into Miles Edgeworth. She activated her interdimensional transporter to see if she could find the cure in another universe

_And now for something completely different_

After spending what felt like an eternity in the void between universes, Ema found herself back in her own laboratory. Was it all a dream? Did I just fall asleep while doing science? Ema pulled a hair out of her head to see whether or not the events of my last fanfic were a dream. To her dismay, the hairs she pulled out were the grey of Miles Edgeworth, not Ema's normal brown. Ema needed to find a cure, and she needed to find it fast. Before she could make her way to her lab equipment, another Ema Skye came running down into the basement laboratory. Ema realized that this Ema was most likely the Ema native to this universe. Regardless, the Ema that was turning into Miles Edgeworth did not want to give her other self the virus. She grabbed a face mask off the wall, and prayed with all of her agnostic heart that its minimal protection would be sufficient. Once the masking of the face was finished, Ema turned around. "P-p-p-prosecutor Edgeworth?" stuttered the Ema native to this universe, "Wh-why are you wearing a face mask? You aren't dating a serial killer or something, are you? I heard that happened to Mr. Wright once..." Before either Ema could say anything more, a blue police telephone box materialized out of nowhere, fell, and squished the Ema from the previous fanfic, thereby removing the complication of having more than one Ema. An extremely attractive man in a tight pinstriped suit ran out of the police box. His hair was on fire, and he was being chased by what appeared to be a homicidal trash can with a plunger and an eggbeater for arms. Ema couldn't put her finger on it, but the man reminded her of some old TV show that Apollo had once forced her to watch. Regardless, his head was on fire and was about to damage Ema's precious lab. Ema grabbed the fire extinguisher, pulled the pin, and sprayed the man's head. She also sprayed the homicidal trashcan, just for good measure. The strange man patted his head to make sure he still had hair, then he took what appeared to be some sort of magic laser pointer (Ema later learned that it was a sonic screwdriver), and started pointing it at Ema's sensitive equipment. Several explosions later, the trashcan (its proper name is Dalek), was lying broken on the floor. Ema could even see the slug thing inside oozing out.

"My lab!" shouted Ema, "You destroyed my lab!"

"Hey, good thinking with the fire extinguisher there," replied the man, "I'm the Doctor, by the way, and I don't know what I'd do without my hair."

"My lab..." Ema looked at the ground. Her lab and her research were everything to her. Her private research was the only thing that had kept her going after she failed the forensic science exam. Ema began to cry. Only then did the Doctor realize the extent of the damage he had done.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, "I suppose I did destroy your lab. I'll try to make it up to you somehow..." Ema cried harder. "I bet I can show you something that will totally blow your mind," said the Doctor, projecting more bravado than he felt. Ema straightened up and composed herself.

"I'm a woman of science," she began, "It'll take more that a couple of parlour tricks to impress me."

"Come inside the box," said the Doctor, "10 Pounds say it'll blow your mind."

"Wait," said Ema, "I've heard of this before. 16.51 dollars say that you're a total creeper." The Doctor sighed. Rejection always hurt. He dejectedly walked into the police box, and attempted to teleport to somewhere more hospitable. The police box had nearly dematerialized, when a great sputtering noise was heard, and the box re-materialized. The sound of the box dematerializing and re-materializing sounded strangely familiar to Ema. It took her a second, but then she realized what it reminded her of- a time machine.


	2. Layton influences the insanity!

Flashback: ten years prior

It had been 1 year after Lana had been saved by Mr. Wright . The sisters had become close again, and Ema's world seemed sunnier by the day. That joy ended with the science fair.

Ema was a senior in high school, meaning that the 2017 science fair was going to be her last. Ema wanted to make it count. She decided to collaborate with her best friend, Claire Fey. They spent months working out the different formulas, until finally the day came to test it. Needless to say, the test failed (but just barely!) , necessitating this angsty flashback. The resulting explosion killed poor Claire and levelled a city block. Poor Ema became the angsty type, which later contributed to her failure on the forensic science exam and her general dissatisfaction with life. Ema thought she was done with angsty period in her life. She was finally trying to move on.

Even though she was over her angst, Ema still never wanted to think about time travel again. Had this man built a working time machine? The Doctor poked his head out of the door of the box.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, "I'm trying to leave. I'll leave you alone."

"Wait!" shouted Ema, "Is that a time machine?"

"How could you have possibly guessed that?" asked the Doctor.

"The sound of the temporal engine is unmistakable," answered Ema, "although I'd recommend turning off the anchoring system while the temporal engine is in use. It makes the machine as a whole much louder, and may cause it to explode. That happened to me once."

"You had a time machine?" sputtered the Doctor, "a human? You aren't supposed to have time travel for 300 years!"

"Emphasis on the had" replied Ema, "My time machine exploded, killing my best friend and leveling a city block."

"Ohh, of course," replied the Doctor, "That was the whole Bill Hawks incident, wasn't it."

"What does my ex-boyfriend have to do with anything?" asked Ema

"You dated the Prime Minister of Great Britain?" shouted the Doctor in disbelief.

"Prime Minister? Bill was as American as fortune cookies" replied a very confused Ema.

"I invented fortune cookies," replied the Doctor, "I'm not even from Earth!"

"You're full of beans," replied Ema, "and I still think you're a creeper."

"Do you want to travel with me?" asked the Doctor, "I often travel with an assistant of your demographic."

"Have you even been listening to me?" replied Ema.

"Please," begged the Doctor, "You're the smartest person I've met in a while!"

"Well...," began Ema "It's gotta be better than being a detective under that fop." The two of them walked into the box together, but not before Ema grabbed a carton of Snackoos to sustain her during what would turn out to be a very short trip.


End file.
